


Violet Clouds

by KhadaVengean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Analysis, Childhood Trauma, Dancing, Dimitri/Byleth & Edelgard/Byleth is only in a couple of oneshots, Edelgard/Dimitri is main pairing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Love, Marriage, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Relationship Study, Scenarios, Step-siblings, Suicide, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Two souls, longing in a dream, losing in reality.Oneshot Collection. What If Scenarios. Dimitri/EdelgardEdit 07/30/2020: Finished for now! Until I have other ideas to work for them, this fic will be marked as finished!





	1. Two leaders

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Three Houses has caught up to me like everyone else and I love it with all my heart. Especially Dimitri and Edelgard are the Thing that made this game so interesting to me and I wanted to contribute to These two great characters with this oneshot collection. Right now, I have around sixteen chapters in mind, some are similar and Show the same Situation just on opposite sides.
> 
> This collection contains Spoilers for the Azure Moon and Crimson Flower Route. If you haven't played them, be careful. 
> 
> If anyone is having an idea for These two, feel free to message me. I'm open for suggestions. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting each other after years of being apart. 
> 
> Pre! Story. First Meeting in the officer's academy.

“_My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. What’s yours?”_

“_I am Edelgard von Hresevelg. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

It was her. The same eyes, the same face, the same frown on her features that let her entire appearance seem older than she actually was. Once a serious young girl with brown pigtails, teaching him how to dance and becoming a part of the most joyous time in his life. A span of time, where everything was alright, when he was happy to wake up in the morning and sad when he fell asleep.

A time where peace resided inside his mind and let him rest in harmony, not haunted by voices and deep regret.

Now, El was a beautiful woman. More beautiful than Ingrid or Mercedes or any other girl could ever be. Her long hair, now white, reached the small of her back, her lavender eyes sparkling with a deep sorrow instead of childish boredom and her features screamed her heritage. A finely cut jaw, full lips, a petite nose, pale skin, no imperfection. Her gestures, her expressions, she was still the same girl he remembered.

But now? It was like the distortion of a dream – a memory that was once so beautiful but you were too afraid to change it and suddenly, you notice that everything was different now and you weren’t capable to catch up to it. That’s how Dimitri felt right now in this moment.

The wheels of time were not merciful upon them. He saw it in her features, the way she pursed her lips, how she had a hand on her hip and shook her head when she spoke with a dark haired man who looked at her in silent and restricted adoration and endless devotion. Loyalty and trust lay in his movement when he bowed in front of her, a gloved hand on his chest and his closed eye.

He couldn’t recall this man around her in their childhood.

“Your highness?”

Dimitri looked up and the deep voice of his dearest companion shot right through his bones, chilling his blood and cut his breath short. The memories were erased suddenly, void remained in his mind and the prince of the holy kingdom of Faerghus cleared his throat. “My apologies. What is it, Dedue?”

“Is everything alright?”

As soon as the Duscarian man posed the question, the prince couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the princess. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, shook her head once more and rose one of her eyebrows, gesticulating calmly with her hands, but kept her refined movement and her strict demeanor. Every time she moved, she didn’t seem to do it because she let her body decide, but even the slightest twitch of her finger seemed to be coordinated.

“Please excuse me for a moment.”

The minute Dimitri crossed the space between them, minimizing the distance between former childhood friends and step siblings, he felt something tumble in his chest, his hands starting to sweat and his gloves becoming sticky with the substance. The man with the black hair seemed to look at him the moment when he had the intention to be on his way to her.

“Princess Edelgard.”

A shock, a sudden stop in her movement and when he looked into her eyes again, after years of being apart, he saw the old flicker and they were children again.

Until a voice laughed at him and a sudden headache popped up beneath his temples, spreading to his forehead.

Lavender eyes stared at him and both prince and princess knew that this moment would solely be theirs. Even if it was fleeting, even if it was as quickly as over as it began, Dimitri would cherish it forever.

Even after years, when he was in bed, staring at the ceiling, he remembered this moment so vividly. It was burned into the deepest parts of his mind.

“Prince Dimitri.”

They bowed in front of each other. Princess of the Adrestian Empire and future Emperor, Edelgard van Hresvelg.

His stepsister.

* * *

When Edelgard saw him, she didn’t know what she was supposed to feel in that situation. Joy? Something bitter sweet? Guilt?

He was house leader of the Blue Lions, she became it for the Black Eagles. Both had their principles, fighting for their visions and their hopes. Fighting to cast away the darkness and the regret that may haunt them. Edelgard breathed deeply, inaudible, gathering all her strength.

It would be a very difficult year. Not only for her, but for him, as well. Edelgard knew that.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and its future king, looked right into her eyes and this moment belonged to them. Her stepbrother.

No matter what would happen. No matter if anything happened. She only had one hope.

She hoped that he’d never forget it. That he cherished this moment as much as she did.

“It is an honor to meet you.”

She didn’t recognize the sparkle in his eyes and something similar to fear drove right through her bones. The way he spoke, the way he moved, the fashion how he looked solely at her.

Edelgard once loved that about him – when Dimitri looked at someone he cared, it was like the person was the only one to exist for him in this very moment. He was capable to let her feel as the greatest human being to have ever existed.

He smiled, charming, chivalrous, a gentleman through and through.

Edelgard let her teeth touch only faintest part of her lips. But it was hard enough that she could taste the exhausted taste of blood on her tongue, letting it spread through her mouth. In an instant, so many things flashed through her mind.

Her siblings. Her time back then with him. How her brown hair, which she loved so dearly, slowly turned to snow. How helpless she was.

He wanted her to have a future for her own. She’d make sure of it.

No matter the cost.

She replied the way she was taught to. “Likewise.”

And this word, she meant seriously.


	2. Foolish Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is watching him. 
> 
> (Blue Lion's route/ F!Byleth Dimitri Support Rank C-B/ Spoilers for ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this was supposed to be chapter 4 instead of 2, it just came way easier for me to write this in one go. I will add whenever the Scene is taking place, respective the route or the time.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and the Bookmarks. It's really appreciated, since I notice that I'm very uncertain on writing about These two, especially Edelgard. She is so complex and I get the Feeling I don't do her justice. Hopefully this will Change over the chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the Bookmarks, I'm happy to see that I have caught your interest. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

“I wasn’t aware that Prince Dimitri had a talent of handling children. Maybe they are similar in maturity?”

Edelgard felt her eyes growing more narrow, her gaze growing sharper. With her loyal vassal right behind her, the princess couldn’t help herself but watch the heir to the Kingdom’s throne in the middle of a small group of children, sitting on the grass in front of him and looking at his every movement. Proud and tall, he portrayed the picture of a knight and she saw the light in the orphan’s eyes whenever he moved so elegantly and precisely with his sword.

She saw the sweat dripping down into his uniform, his blonde strands that were glued to his cheeks and the look in his eyes whenever she caught just a small glimpse of them. He was so absorbed in his task, in his speech and teachings, that he didn’t even notice the other students observing him – herself and Hubert included.

“Perhaps he was asked to do this.” This was the only thing that came to her mind – she never envisioned Dimitri to be someone who would teach children out of his own accord. “It is noble of him to carry out these performances.” Especially since it was so much like him, to be so polite and kindhearted. Edelgard caught herself sighing, watching his very movement and little quirks she discovered. The way he rolled his right shoulder whenever he had the chance, how his feet were parallel to each other or whenever he passed a wooden sword to one of the children, he held a firm grip on their hands, crouching in front of them and demonstrating how to hold it properly.

When she lost her focus on the prince, she looked at the orphans in front of him – they were well fed, a custody of the church of Seiros, the age varying between five and ten, with such bright eyes and interest in their thinking faces. Light encompassing their features when they got their turn to spar with the prince and Edelgard recognized the joy. The boys looked at him in admiration while the girls giggled whenever he held their hands shortly.

“Lady Edelgard?”

Whatever her vassal had to say to her, the princess had no open ear for him right now. This was more important.

It was the first time in eternity where Edelgard allowed herself to analyze his entire stature and his growth of the years they’ve been apart. He was slim and fit, not bulky or anything of the sort. His shoulders were broad, his hips narrow with long legs and big hands, strong enough to carry a lance or a sword with ease. He had cut his hair, no longer reaching down his shoulder and appearing like a curtain made of the sun’s rays. Even his eyes were different – the same blue tone, reminding her of the sea, vast and endless and beautiful during the day. But dangerous and unpredictable during the night, when the sun went down and clouds gathered and not even the moon was strong enough to cast its light over the surface. The sea was a force to be reckoned with, something so incredibly strong and also spiteful whenever you challenged her openly and tried to be stronger than her.

Edelgard caught herself gasping lightly, her fingers dug into the bone of her hip.

She saw darkness in his eyes. In his face, in his features, in his entire posture. Even though he was kind and a gentleman on the outside, being taught the principles of knighthood and chivalry and kindness, something lurked beneath the surface. Something so uneven, addicted to pain. Even though it was preposterous to believe such things about the house leader of the Blue Lions and she was assured that most of the students and even teachers would tell her that she was imagining things, Edelgard was sure in one thing.

One small thing that could flicker his mind, one thing that would only threaten the balance of his house of cards, a monster would break out of his noble shell and lunge for anyone who was responsible for it. The only person who seemed to be aware of it was the blue haired noble of Faerghus – the princess often recalls how he spit the nickname of ‘Boar prince’ in his direction.

Edelgard knew Dimitri. Probably better than anyone else in this academy.

With a deep sigh, she let the tension of her chest waver and fall and she let her shoulders relax. “Let’s go, Hubert.”

As soon as she turned around, something sharp pierced the back of her head. She turned around and saw the intense gaze of the princes on her.

Lavender and blue met each other. Clashed, fought unwavering. And with a small huff, she flipped her hair and was on her way to the class room.

Even if she was afraid of the sea, there was no way she’d be easily conquered. She was the future emperor, after all.

* * *

A week later, Edelgard crossed the same spot again and found her eyes glued to the picture of the prince once more. But this time, a detail has been added which changed the whole scene.

The professor of the Blue Lions, the daughter of the former captain of the knights of Seiros and ex-mercenary, Byleth, stood opposite to her student, both had their swords drawn and clashing against each other as demonstration. The children clapped their hands, cooing and watching with wide eyes. The wood of the swords created dull sounds which didn’t echo as far as metal would and Edelgard was grateful for it.

They released the tension of their grips, the swords lowered and both Dimitri and Byleth stood next to each other, showing how to handle their shoulders and how to bend the knees to have a quicker movement. Byleth added details but let Dimitri dominate the leson. The orphans nodded eagerly and as soon as the question was asked who would like to start, all of them raised their hands immediately, letting a chuckle rise in Dimitri’s throat and only the smallest quirk of the corner of the professor’s lips.

The way they stood next to each other, so close and yet so far, in harmony and in balance, set her off.

_Foolish girl. _

With more than a thousand thoughts in her mind, Edelgard turned around and left the scene.

* * *

Seeing them side by side made her sad. To see them so close rose a bitter sweet feeling in her chest. To see them as a unit, something so incomparable strong, denied her a pained laugh. To know they were nothing without the other, let a wistful feeling fly in her stomach.

_You are so very foolish, little girl. _

Edelgard smiled and let the dagger rise.


	3. Blue and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard remembers his eyes. 
> 
> (Black Eagle's route/ Post! Game/ Crimson Flower Route/ M!Byleth x Edelgard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty uncertain with this, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway. Any ideas? Don't hesitate to send this to me.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.

Blue.

The symbol of distance, unreachable desire and clarity. A color of tranquility. Maybe even harmony, sympathy and satisfaction.

But first and foremost, blue was a cold color. Associated with the season of winter, cold snow falling down the earth and setting a blanket of silence over the lands. It was a color that depressed the young emperor deeply.

Blue had an endless pit. There was no end to that color. Be it the cold winter, the distance of the sky or the unreachable end of the sea. It had no end, nothing to reach, no goal.

Edelgard stood at the shore, waves of the sea hitting against the cliffs and she was imprisoned in her own body.

Why did his eyes have to bear the same color as the sea? Maybe it was fate, that both the sea and his eyes were the greatest things to scare her.

“El?”

Even the voice of her beloved husband couldn't break her posture. She felt his presence by her side, standing close to her and his hand on her shoulder. “We don't need to stay if you can't.”

Everything in her body was controlled by someone else. A stranger she didn't know. Or, to be better formulated, a stranger she had hoped to forget. “It's alright. It's important for Lana. We've promised it to her.”

She didn't hear her daughter's voice, calling for her father. She couldn't hear her own heartbeat, growing slower and slower every second. She couldn't feel the caress of her white hair upon her bare neck, flowing in the wind after Byleth asked her to leave it open for once.

Her husband grabbed her hand. “I don't want to leave you alone. El, please.” Even the tone of concern in his voice wasn't enough for her to react. “Are you sure you're okay to stay here? We can go another day, Lana will understand.”

It was her and Byleth's birthday present to their daughter. Lana had just turned four and when both her parents asked her what she wanted to get, the answer was as simple as it was terrifying.

“_I want to go to the ocean.”_

And of course, Byleth had promised her to do the best they could, yet, her husband was no fool. The only person who knew her better than she did herself.

When night fell over that day and the emperor's consort tucked the princess into her bed, he looked her dead in the eye. _“If that is something you're not ready to do yet, I can go with her alone.”_

It was something simple. He wanted to help her, to protect her from those unexplained fears she carried. From one of the many experiences that forced her to scream during the darkness of their bedroom, alarming the soldiers, Hubert, her daughter and her husband all the same.

Has she already become so weak? Was that really the emperor of the Adrestian Empire? The one who defeated a dragon, a god like being? She had slain all her opponents, one by one, not caring about the blood she spilled because it was for the greater good. There should be nothing to fear her. Absolutely nothing.

And yet, there was.

The sea and his eyes.

Only his eyes and no one else's. The blue orbs that once looked at her in adoration, in friendship, in respect, in longing, in desire, in grief, in sorrow, in hatred, in wrath, in disgust, in love.

Even when he was dead, even had been gone for over five years, he still haunted her dreams. And Edelgard von Hresvleg was assured that the end will never come. It did for him, but it would never for her. That was the price of being alive, the price of realizing her goals.

She achieved everything she ever wanted, but it was nothing to be happy about.

Her husband pulled her gently at her hand and she followed him without a word. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and El could feel the hard surface of the stones beneath her feet change to sand. Her daughter's laughter was nothing but a hollow sound, echoing through the endless amount of space around her. And the loving embrace of her husband was nothing but a corpse's touch.

If she'd look to her right, would she see into a blood smeared profile? A man so much taller than her? With blonde hair and blue eyes, so blue like the sea that scared her since she was a child? Who wished for nothing but her death?

The touch of cold water reached her skin, flooding her feet and embracing her ankles, passing the barrier of her boots and the cold climbed up her skin and bones.

“_To the fires of eternity with you...El....”_

While the sea was endless, the fire wasn't.

How she wished for searing heat to encompass her form instead of the cold of the water.

The cold of his eyes.

The cold of the rain blurring her vision, hitting her skin like spears and daggers. Those that were meant for her.

Edelgard closed her eyes and shed a lone tear.


	4. Shadow and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fate would be sealed in the Peak of the Goddess' Tower. 
> 
> (AU! / EdelgardxDimitri / No Byleth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are some things I Need to explain for this chapter.  
1\. This chapter is a complete AU. There is no Byleth, nor did he or she ever entered the Officer's academy. Both Edelgard and Dimitri were a couple during the days in the academy, but Dimitri found out that Edelgard is the flame emperor and he becomes the beast that we all don't want to see.   
2\. This Plays five years after their year, so just like the timeskip.  
3\. I've left very much unsaid during this oneshot and Edelgard will probably appear not as strong as she is portrayed in the game. I hope I didn't mess it up too bad. Please give me your honest hopinion.  
4\. This oneshot has been entirely inspired by the Video "Light and Shadow" by Hiroyuki Sawano. It was used for the advertisment of the League of Legends Star Guardin. I highly recommend to watch it since this chapter was created while having These Scenes in front of me.   
4\. This is extremely confusely written. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> That's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you once again for the kudos and the comments, I will respond to them as soon as I can.   
English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

_Areadhbar and Aymyr._

_Blue and Red._

_Prince and Princess._

_Love and hatred._

_King and emperor._

Two figures, covered and drenched in blood, dirt on their faces and pain in their features, taking heavy breaths and their weapons clutched in their hands. The moon left the sky and the first lights of dawn were visible on the horizon.

Dimitri clutched his chest, blood dripping out of a small wound, trying to catch his breaths, gasps and groans of pain dominated his voice. “After all this time-” He hitched in his breath, losing all words and burying the end of his weapons into the stone ground. “This is the place where you will die...”

Edelgard stood in front of him, her hair escaped from her bun and flowed freely across her back, framing her blood stained face with a white veil and letting her appear as a ghost. A ghost from his dreams, from his nightmares, voices voices voices-

“_Kill her- Love her!”_

He lost his breath for a second. “A nice destination-” He shook again under the pressure. “Don’t you think so?”

Archenemies, once siblings, friends, lovers, now opponents, stood across each other in the goddess tower in Garreg Mach monastery. It was such an irony that he deemed it laughable. Of course it had to come like that – the place when they promised each other to watch out for their partner, where a vow was made between them-

_Her smile, her beautiful smile, her face lightened up by silent joy and he felt his heart flutter-_

“_Kill her, she stained blood upon your ancestors!”_

“The same place where we promised-” He stepped forward, trying to reach her. Her axe lay in her hand, being clutched weakly and he saw her chest heaving up and down, sweat and blood mixed on her temples-

“_Sleep when she’s dead. Then you can join her in peace.”_

“Where we promised each other to stay together. Where we vowed to carve our own future.” The king of Faerghus stepped in front of the emperor of the Adrestian Empire, so close to reach her. To caress her hair, to break her neck, to kiss her forehead, to bite her to death, to embrace her gently, to scratch out her eyes-

“_Kill her- Love he- Torture- Weep my friend-Let her suffer-”_

“El-” There was neither a sweeter name nor a more disgusting one- “This-”

Her lavender eyes widened and with one strike, she rose from her position, grabbed his wrists and Dimitri’s eyes grew in size. With all the unknown power in her muscles, she used the moment of surprise and tackled him on the ground, heaving heavily and taking a run for the stairs.

The king lay on the ground, looked at the ceiling and the stairs that reached the highest point where he could see the moon and the stars and the night sky-

“_They said that the wish that is spoken in this tower will come true.”_

“_Is that so? Now then, what kind of wish will you make?”_

He heard her boots stomping against the stone, her climbing up the stairs, her whispers and her breaths-

“_Do you wish for something?”_

“_After you, Dimitri.”_

His eyes widened and he scrambled to his legs, reaching for the stairs and running, following her, his hands twitching and twisting-

“_I...I wish for us to stay together. No matter what happens.”_

She had said nothing, smiled at him and accepted the embrace and kiss on her forehead.

But this time, she would only be embraced by one thing.

Death itself.

“Edelgard!” His cry resembled a lion’s roar, filled with hatred and wrath an _unfilled love- _“You won’t escape from me!”

Beneath all breaths and steps, he heard her cries and screams, her desperation. She wasn’t the arrogant and elegant young woman he met in the academy- “You coward!” Every step felt like one step closer to hell itself.

Despite their intentions-

“_Hell has two nice places for you, no need to worry-“_

“Stop right there! Face me you coward!”

_If he would pay attention, he’d hear her whimpers and cries and pleas for salvation, for the light to reach her- _

“_Let her feel all the pain she has caused for you. She deserves worse than death.”_

“Edelgard!” He gritted his teeth. “Where is the emperor now? Where is the flame emperor that betrayed this whole continent? Where is the person who was ready to cease the lives of countless innocents? Who is responsible for so many scars and broken souls?!” She nearly tripped but he saw her hand clinging to the railing.

_He could feel her hands gripping on his neck, playing with his hair-_

“Who declared war on this land? Who broke apart peace?! Come back here so I can finally kill you-“

“_I will protect you ,El. No matter what will happen.”_

He felt a grin spread on his lips and he had absolutely everything to grin about. “Don’t hide, _oh your_ _majesty_!”

“_You will never reach her, king of delusion.”_

He finally reached the peak of the tower and he saw her on the opposite side, her back against the wall. Her axe lay discarded on the floor.

“So, this is it-“ He let his lance fall and the twitch in his fingers awakened at once. He felt saliva spreading in his mouth, at the mere sight of her- scared, white hair falling down her back, her armor shredded to pieces and only her garment covering her body-

_The sight of her nude form was burned into his memory. When she lay beneath him and sent him a smile-_

Determination woke up in her eyes, lavender orbs staring at him with this coldness he started to hate. Gone was the warmth, the love, the tenderness of her very touch-

“_Thank you, Dimitri-“_

From her own pocket, she grabbed a dagger. The same dagger that he had gifted her.

_He saw it in her possessions, but when Dimitri asked her from whom she got that, she replied she didn’t remember. At first, it was frustrating, to know she didn’t remember his promise to her. At the second moment though, he was relieved - at least she wouldn’t make fun of him by reminding him. _

And before another thought occurred his mind, he let out a roarish laughter. The emperor drew her shoulders together and stood her ground.

He saw her pursed lip and the cold in her eyes.

At the same moment, both lunged at each other. The sun was rising on the horizon, dawn has arrived.

And hell just received another visitor.

_Axe and Lance._

_Warmth and cold. _

_Ice and Fire._

_Skin and blood. _

_Shadow and Light. _


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Name for her son became so clear.
> 
> (Post! Game/ Black Eagle's route / Crimson Flower/ M!Byleth x Edelgard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

With a last gulp of air, Edelgard did the same thing when she was a child, surrounded by those who slither in the dark.

She clung to life. She wanted to squeeze her hands around her heart, ensuring that it still beat. _Go on, _she wanted to shout, _beat, exist, live! _

_You can’t die here!_

_You have a world to see!_

_This time…_

yes.

_...someone is waiting for you._

The emperor of the Adrestian Empire opened her eyes and the most beautiful sound in the world echoed through her chamber. More wonderful than the declarations of love from her husband, the cheer of Fodlan’s inhabitants or the moment when Rhea took her last breath and Edelgard knew that the world was purified from her malevolent influence.

The cry of a newborn baby pierced the silence like a ray of the sun through dark storm clouds, bringing light into the atmosphere and taking the weight of the people’s heart. Edelgard stared at the ceiling, all heaviness and weight vanished from her belly and the pain was gone.

It was already the second time, the second time when she heard this beautiful sound, but the effect was the same when her daughter was born. She was capable to restrain the tears, keeping them hidden underneath her lids and thanked the midwife silently when she had passed her daughter into her arms – a bundle of joy, so red in the face and so incredibly small. Edelgard was sure that she was smaller than Aymyr and in a short notice, the moment has turned from joyous to bittersweet.

But now, five years later, Edelgard looked at her newborn baby in adoration. She kept the tears at bay, putting her nose on the baby’s forehead and inhaling the scent – divine, just like the first time and the emperor of the Adrestian Empire had the vague motion that everything was going to be alright.

“A healthy prince, your majesty”, the midwife said and bowed deeply before her. “Do you wish us to inform your consort?”

A boy. A strong boy, obvious at the strength in his lungs and how his cries dominated her attention. When she held him close to her chest and held her index finger out, she could feel his grip on her skin and Edelgard let out a deep sigh, from the very core of her lungs.

“Please give me a moment.”

The healers looked at each other in confusion, but they complied nonetheless. While they fussed silently around her bed, the emperor looked at her son. When her daughter was born, she asked for her husband immediately, finding solace inside his arms when he reached them. But now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

It was a boy. The realization of this fact only hit her now. And the name that came to her mind was as quick as thunder followed lightning.

Both Ferdinand and Hubert looked at her in skepticism. Hubert accepted her decision, bowing before her and swearing to protect her heirs as much as he protects her. That was a promise he made her when her daughter and heir to the throne was born.

Ferdinand, on the other hand, was skeptical and didn’t hesitate to voice that when he had the chance.

She asked him to become the voice contrary to her own, shaking her belief and forcing to reflect on her decisions. But this, one of the rare ones in her life, won’t be shaken. She will never doubt it. 

“_Don’t say a word, Ferdinand. This time, you won’t be able to change my decision.”_

When she told her husband about her decision, he looked at her in silence. He had studied her expression and Edelgard had felt almost bore on the spot. She couldn’t keep a secret from him.

Edelgard had clutched her swollen belly back then, looking him dead in the eye. She wouldn’t lower her head, not even in front of him.

But Byleth had surprised her once more.

He had stepped close to her, put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips on her forehead. _“I respect your decision, El. Besides,”_ He took hold of her form and even when her stomach was in the way to fall into his arms, she had been capable to feel his warmth seep through her thin nightgown.

“_We’ve made a deal, remember?,” _He had chuckled lowly in her ear and the pings of desire swept through her body. _“If it’s a girl, I decide the name with your consent. If it’s a boy, it’s your turn. And I wholeheartedly support your decision.” _

The tears had threatened to fall down her cheeks and with a shaky nod, she put her arms around his middle, pulled him close to her and listened to his heartbeat that echoed inside her head and reached the deepest part of her soul. He was with her. No matter what. 

But all her thoughts were interrupted at once. The door opened and a shaky breath echoed through the room with rapid steps right following behind him.

Edelgard lifted her face and looked into the face of her husband with her closest advisers right behind him. And despite the weight of the situation and the significance of the boy in her arms, the emperor let out a little sigh and smiled. 

She simply smiled at her husband. 

“El...”

With the quickest steps, he reached her bed and placed his arms around her shoulder, tears apparent on his face, but they didn’t fall like when her daughter was born. He was capable to restrain them, keeping them behind his eyes and she leaned her face against his, bringing a smile upon her consort’s lips and they looked at their newborn. 

“It’s a boy.”

“I see…,” he spoke with such adoration and worship that her heart became heavier with every blink of an eye. He put his hand on her arm who still held her second child close to her chest. “What do you wish to name him?”

“_My name is...”_

“_Hurry, over here-”_

“_It’s good see you again – it’s been quiet some time.”_

“Alexandre.” Time came to a halt and she looked at his face, at his puffy and red and strong face. She wondered what kind of person he would become.

She was there to guide him. And she will never let him go.

“Welcome, Alexandre. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her whisper reached the other side and someone smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly uncertain with that last sentence, but I think it kinda fitted. If you think otherwise, please let me know. I didn't mention Dimitri directly, but I wanted to try some indirect with this fic. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> The next one will be a Little bit different. I notice that I'm getting more and more ideas about These two. There will be more to come. ^^ Thank you for reading!
> 
> Little side note: got something similar written to this oneshot for Dimitri x F! Byleth. Look out for that.


	6. Wind at the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blyeth thinks about them. 
> 
> (Golden Deer Route/ Verdant Wind Route/ Claude x F! Byleth/ Minor Spoilers for Golden Deer Route)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a little bit on the Claudeth Train I wanted to write this chapter. It is more from a objective perspective, showing their paralells. I've had much fun with this one.
> 
> Does anyone have an idea? Don't hesitate to contact me, I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.

A faint breeze, smelling of salt, grazed her cheek and the moonlight kissed her skin. The wind tugged at the tips of her hair and let it blow gently in the air. 

Byleth let out a small sigh and leaned forward, her elbows placed on the railing of the balcony with her nose buried between her arms and her eyes peeking beneath her eyelashes to look at the big moon above her. She could feel the warmth of her breath, the sleep tugging at her eyelids and yet, peaceful slumber seemed so far away at this point.

For months, she had endured this kind of insomnia. Sometimes, it was easy to handle – just look at the ceiling for a couple of hours, or place her ear against her husband’s chest and listen to his heartbeat or even drink some tea with some herbs that were supposed to help her find rest. 

She was still one of the lucky ones: she wasn’t plagued by nightmares. No scenes rewinding in front of her very eyes, no tragedies being played over and over again, the screams and cries in her ears, not the scent of rotten bodies in her nose, not the sound of bones cracking and crushing or the iron taste of blood on her tongue. Byleth was assured in her mind – she saved her students, she saved her beloved Golden Deer and all of them were happy in this time of peace. 

What truly kept her awake at night weren’t dreams or nightmares – there were thoughts that haunted her relentlessly. Ideas and concepts of what-ifs, of scenarios that were different if she had taken another choice.

She had had one. And the result and proof of her choice lay in the room right behind her, snoring gently against the pillow and enjoying a moment of rest after all his kingly duties.

But, hypothetically – just hypothetically – what would have happened if she chose another thing? If she would have listened to Rhea back then during the attack on Garreg Mach, taking care of the others? She could have gone with Claude immediately and not fall into a deep slumber. Maybe she should have gone directly for the kill when Edelgard revealed herself. Or perhaps she could have had the chance to sooth Dimitri’s anger, to conquer it.

With a sigh, Byleth turned around and leaned her back against the railing of the balcony. The question was obvious, but she was strictly avoiding it. Now, she could look at it plainly.

What would have happened if she ha d chosen Dimitri or Edelgard as her houseleader? How different would be her life now? Would they still be alive? Or would their lives be taken despite her efforts? Would they be happy? Sad? What about the one she didn’t choose? If she had chosen Dimitri, what would have happened with Claude? Or Edelgard? Vice-Versa? 

The question that lay in her mind were weighing down heavily. What If? The famous question that was capable to destroy relationships and break down history. Everything would have been easier. If she  had looked at Edelgard closer, maybe she would have been able to help her. To release her from darkness she shut herself in. The methods she used, the way she fought. 

What about the other students? The Blue Lions and Black Eagles? What about her Golden Deer? What about them? How would they have ended if she became the tutor of the Adrestian Emperor or the King of Faerghus? What about Claude? 

The heavy weight that settled in her chest cut down her breath. What about Claude? The man she chose as her other half? The man who easily became the most important person in her life? Would she still have found him despite choosing another house? 

Both of them, Dimitri and Edelgard. Two such interesting persons. Both of them bearing something incredible dark inside their hearts – Edelgard’s cold, analytic stare and Dimitri’s feral look let her shudder in this night – and yet, they both carried so much warmth. 

Byleth remembered how she sometimes found Edelgard speaking with Dorothea or Petra, making sure that both of them are comfortable. A formidable house leader, always looking out for her fellow students and taking care of them.

Dimitri had taught some orphans during their time at the academy, she recalled that. How he stood in front of a little crowd, showing the techniques he probably learned in class and spoke with his students, showing them how to keep their stance and how to hold the little wooden sword probably. She watched him a couple of times, smiling over his kind demeanor and even though the darkness inside his heart tainted these moments, she knew that there was so much more to this man than it met her eye. 

Byleth placed her chin on her arms and in- and exhaled deeply, letting her shoulders fall. She always knew that she couldn’t change anything. What’s done is done. Jeralt had taught her that much, after all those years of traveling the continent as mercenaries. And before she had met these three house leaders, she had accepted it willingly. 

But now, when everything had changed? How was she supposed to return, just like that? 

The queen straightened her back, took another shaking breath and it cut short, when strong arms suddenly enveloped her waist and two quick and deft hands found a spot right on her belly. 

His mumbling in her ear let the tension fade away, her eyes closing and she intervened their fingers, finding her usual spot in his embrace and leaning her nose against his jaw. He asked her in his usual sleeping voice  about her thoughts and she simply shook her head. He pressed a kiss against her temple and Claude let his chin fall in the crook of her neck.

Even though it still hurt to think about the ‘what-ifs’ and the consequences, she had made a decision that was right for her. She found the love of her life, she found the man she never wanted to let go and that was a gift she was grateful for. The future showed a bright horizon, dawn climbing over the swell of the earth and Byleth closed her eyes and snuggled against her husband’s loving embrace. 

Somewhere, somewhere far away, in a future or in a world distant from her own, she truly hoped that both Dimitri and Edelgard would find a spot in a world where they could be proud and happy. 


End file.
